1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices with paper sorting apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
Often printers will have many print jobs to process, in a short time, that may come from many different users. Thus it is helpful to have print jobs sorted for easy retrieval by users. However, present paper sorters are complicated and expensive.